


Seeing Red

by AGirlAboutEverything



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: Gavin gets knocked out and hurt some nothing horrible, Gavin gets shot in the leg, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Ray and Ryan have fallen in love, mental manipulation, nobody dies don't worry, runaway lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4660593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGirlAboutEverything/pseuds/AGirlAboutEverything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray returns years after his disappearance and he's out for revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Red

**Author's Note:**

> So this is short and kind of crappy so i'm sorry if you don't like it but i've had the idea for a while. So hope you like it lol  
> Polyvore links in the story but here's the link for the full set;  
> http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/collection?id=4667596  
> Love you all :)

Gavin let out a sad sigh and set down the photo of he and Ray from High school.

 

_Four year’s since his best friend has disappeared_

[Ash](http://www.polyvore.com/ash_lt/set?id=174597181) glanced over and muted the TV.

 

“Gavin, you need to stop thinking about him so much, if he wanted to be found he would have contacted you by now”

 

“I know it’s just, I miss him”

 

Ash shrugged “He was your best friend, it wasn’t right for him to just abandon you like that”

 

Gavin shook his head “But I was doing the same thing to him! That’s the whole reason he left in the first place…”

 

Ash sighed and patted him on the back “I don’t know what to tell you Gavin”

 

Gavin ran his hand over his face “I know I’m sorry” he said as he sat up and kissed her cheek before standing.

 

“Were you going?” she asked, turning to watch as he slipped on his coat.

 

“Eh I was thinking of going for a walk, clear my head”

 

Ash gave him a warm smile and turned back to the TV.

 

“Have fun”

 

**XXXX**

 

The streets were quiet as Gavin walked along, hands tucked into his [pockets](http://www.polyvore.com/vavs_street_clothes/set?id=174583423) as traveled aimlessly.

_It had been four years since Ray had disappeared_

_Four years since the Mad King had disappeared to…_

_Maybe it was a coincidence? Gavin convinced himself that it was…_

_But what if it wasn’t?_

_What if?_

_No!_

_No he would never…would he?_

Gavin’s rapid thoughts were interrupted by a loud thump a few feet in front of him.

 

In the middle of the street stood two people shrouded in darkness.

 

Gavin squinted to see but he couldn’t make out much, only that one figure was much taller than the other.

 

“Um, hello?” he asked.

 

“Hello _Vav_ ” the shorter figure said as they both stepped forward.

 

Gavin gasped and took a step back.

 

[ _Ray_ ](http://www.polyvore.com/ray_mad_king/set?id=174583386)

 

“Oh how the tides change Vav” the man next to Ray drawled

 

“Mad King! I should have known, you’re the one who took X-Ray!”

 

Ray scoffed “Please Vav nobody took me anywhere, I went with him on my own”

 

Gavin was astonished. “Wot? But why X-Ray?!”

 

“Because he’s smart, smarter than you give him credit for. I’d say joining me in my quest was absolutely genius” The Mad King said as he wrapped an arm around Ray’s waist, the two smirking at each other.

 

“X-Ray” Gavin said quietly his eyes going back and forth between the two.

 

“Sorry Vav, but it’s time for you to _go_ ” Ray said as he adjusted his new x-ray glasses that were disguised as Ray-Ban’s.

 

“No!” Gavin exclaimed as he watched the Mad King flipped around and raise his black wooden staff, the large garnet on the handle beginning to glow brightly before firing off a shot of pure, blood red energy.

 

The first shot missed and Gavin was just in time with his slow-mo powers, freezing the Mad King in time as he ever so slowly raised his staff to fire again.

 

“Dammit Ryan!” Ray yelled before taking a step forward and powering up his glasses.

 

“X-Ray please!” Gavin yelled as he dogged the shot.

 

“No! This is what happens when you abandoned you friends!” Ray yelled as he fired off a few more shots.

 

Gavin gave a startled yelp as Ray’s shot’s became rapid fire.

 

He did his best to stop them, but one had to hit him eventually.

 

Gavin hit the ground hard, clocking out as soon as his head touched asphalt.

 

Ray approached slowly, a low growl of anger escaping as he readjusted his glasses once more and they began to power up.

 

Ryan had shaken himself from his time loop by now and he slowly approached his lover.

 

Placing his large hand on the younger man’s shoulder Ray glanced back.

 

“Finish him” he said calmly, a sick smile on his face.

 

Ray gave a small nod and turned back to Gavin, his glasses glowing bright red.

 

He starred at Gavin for a minute, the man that use to be his friend, practically his brother.

 

“Well, what are you waiting for?” Ryan asked.

 

Ray’s faltered for a moment before correcting himself and firing two shots into both of Gavin’s legs.

 

The Brit twitched in his sleep but that was it, blood began to stain his jeans.

 

“We’re done here” Ray deadpanned as he began to walk away.

 

“Are you sure?” Ryan asked glancing between the two.

 

Ray glanced over his shoulder and nodded.

 

Ryan stood up straight and sighed, placing his hands behind his back “If you say so”

 

And then they were gone, hand in hand as they disappeared into the darkness.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well i hope you liked it! Let me know if i should write more for this i might but idk yet :)  
> Comments are appreciated!!  
> Follow me on Tumblr! :)  
> ryanthemurderguy282.tumblr.com


End file.
